<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you be by my lover up until the very end by tyunsjune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855688">can you be by my lover up until the very end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunsjune/pseuds/tyunsjune'>tyunsjune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>because we can only love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Its not really angst, Kisses, M/M, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, basically thats the whole fic, kind of, maybe for a second thats all, oh did I mention fluff, they are so cute together i cry, too much fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunsjune/pseuds/tyunsjune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun is in love with his boyfriend. Very much in love.</p><p>or:<br/>Yeonjun could feel love with all his 5 senses; weirdly though, they're all Soobin.</p><p>["You amaze me Hyung.</p><p>"What do you mean?</p><p>"How you manage to look like an idiot even while waving goodbye to Soobin Hyung, must be hard to be a lovesick fool. Or maybe its easy for you?</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu you-"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>because we can only love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can you be by my lover up until the very end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this time i'm back with yeonbin fluff! hope you enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cheeks red. Pout tiny. Dimples deep. Maybe that was what love looked like to Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” the taller whined, slouching his large frame to drop his head at the crook of Yeonjun's neck. Hands moving on their own as they settled on Soobin; one at the back of his head, the other on his tiny waist. The younger let out a sigh as the hand on his head began to detangle the knots in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby?” Yeonjun asked, slightly swaying them side to side; lips lifting in a smile effortlessly like always when his boyfriend was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend the night- spend with you” came Soobin’s tired voice, muffled and slurred; lips leaving tiny kisses on the elder’s skin. “Don’t want to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Binnie.” the elder hummed. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legs tangled under the warm blankets. Head tucked under his chin. A steady heartbeat against his own. Yeonjun didn't know how love felt like, but he’d reckon this might be pretty close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” whispered Soobin, voice laced with sleep. “Why are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing baby.” the elder smiled, “Let’s go back to sleep.” he said, pulling the younger closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun always wondered what the younger saw in him to stick by him. Despite having made some stupid mistakes in the start, he was grateful his boyfriend didn't choose to leave, but forgive him and give the elder another chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was a blessing from the stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the pink haired one thought; looking at the boy in his arms. Eyes tracing his divine features which seemed all the more beautiful under the moonlight; the roundness of his cheeks and the softness of his lips enhanced further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An angel sent from above to save me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of a 6 foot giant trying to tuck himself into him never fails to make Yeonjun smile. His boyfriend was too endearing for his own good. Wrapping his arms tighter around the warm body and dropping a kiss on top of his head, Yeonjun once again drifted to sleep; this time with a smile on his lips and a heart full of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavender perfume. Warm bread. Sweet coffee. These were scents that reminded Yeonjun of Soobin; a scent that reminded him of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” an excited whisper sounded from behind him. “I brought coffee.” Yeonjun saw his boyfriend lift his hands, showing his purchase; no doubt containing his americano and taehyun’s caramel macchiato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, but still full of love, Yeonjun threw himself into Soobin’s arms; head immediately landing on his shoulder, inhaling the calming scent of his boyfriend. The floral perfume mixed with the sweet scent of freshly baked goods working wonders on slowing the headache he felt coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Binnie.” he sighed, feeling arms wrapping around his waist and large hands rubbing his back. He vaguely heard his boyfriend talking to Taehyun who was with him in the study hall; the blonde also as ambitious as Yeonjun himself, staying back with him to complete his modules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he felt the younger’s lips press on his temple, Yeonjun’s stomach fluttered with butterflies and his heart soared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The playlist that Soobin always blares every sunday morning when they do their chores. The song he always sings along to. The laugh he laughs when the elder does something stupid. Crazy how Yeonjun’s favourite sounds were tied with Soobin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” Soobin whispered in his ear, waking him up from their late afternoon nap. “It’s laundry time.” and the warmth surrounding him would go away; soon the beginning notes of Sweet Chaos by DAY6 would start, the music reaching Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun would wait until the next song played to get out of bed; but when Soobin starts singing, he can't stay any longer. He stumbles out, in a half asleep state and always hits the side of his hip on the counter on his way to reach his tall boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning as the almost familiar sharp edge hit him, he waited for the quiet laugh from Soobin; today eyes tearing up at the injury. Like a routine, Soobin walks up to him; large hands pressing down an ice pack on the bruised area, all while peppering kisses on his Hyung’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts you idiot.” Yeonjun pouted. “Don't laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Hyung.” more giggles from the younger, and Yeonjun falls in love over again “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherry lip balm. Chocolate milk. Salty tears. Taste that Yeonjun associates with Soobin; taste which made him realise that this feeling, indeed, was love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you call me here Hyung?” Soobin asked, quietly and Yeonjun’s heart broke. He knew he was the reason why the tallest was being down these days. Him being his typical dumb self, started to push Soobin away the moment he realised that his feelings for the younger ran deeper than he thought. study sessions and movie nights no longer remained as they were supposed to; eyes always landing on the younger whenever he is around, hands reaching to wrap his softer, larger ones, insides melting together at the sight of dimples and knees weak at a mere laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” he thrusted out the small paper bag he brought with him; filled with chocolate milk and salty potato chips, the kind Soobin loved to munch on. “I wanted to tell you something.” he started, daring to look into the younger’s eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how he missed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Soobin replied quietly, hands working on piercing the straw into the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Soobin. I was an asshole to you.” he said, still looking at the taller who immediately averted his eyes. Mustering up all his courage, he continued to speak what was on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for not returning your calls. I’m sorry for how I acted.” the elder went on. “I just- I just got </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Binnie. Scared because I never felt this way before. It was- it was never this </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> with anyone. And- and i didnt know what to do! I thought I was protecting us from heartbreak, but we just ended up being more hurt.” He trailed off quietly. “But I like you. Oh my god. I like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so damn much</span>
  </em>
  <span> my heart feels so heavy. I think you deserve so much better than me-”  his voice cracked, the pressure building up in his throat making it hard for him to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Hyung.” Soobin cut him off and Yeonjun was startled at the tone; it was thick with emotion. “Don't say that. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyung. You don't get to choose what's good for me! I want you. And I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. You're funny, smart, caring and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>human being I've ever laid my eyes on. So Hyung, don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” and Yeonjun couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hands to pull Soobin towards him. He felt the younger’s breath on his lips before he felt his own tears on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Soobin.” he whispered right before their lips met; and he wondered why he ever held himself from this wonderful boy in his arms; for the younger always felt like coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Hyung.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first take on writing yeonbin's story. they're my ults,, maybe that's why it took me so much time to get this out. (i've rewritten this so many times to count, not lying). but either way,, i like the way it turned out. hope you enjoyed it too!!<br/>thanks for reading!! hope you'd have a nice day :))</p><p>come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/mikrosoobie">  twt!! </a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/mikrosoobie"> cc </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>